GNV FLA
GNV FLA is the seventh studio album by Less Than Jake, released June 24, 2008 through the band's own label, Sleep It Off Records. The album's title is an abbreviation of the band's hometown, Gainesville, Florida. In the album's liner notes, the band thank the city, calling it: "the town that inspired the record." "Does the Lion City Still Roar?", was uploaded to their official website on May 25, 2008 for fans to download for free, and released as a single on June 17, 2008 with a b-side entitled "All Time Low." Scott Klopfenstein, from Reel Big Fish, provided additional trumpet parts on several tracks, while Neil Hennessy, from The Lawrence Arms, provides additional percussion throughout the album. The album debuted at #61 on the Billboard 200 and at #9 on the Top Independent Albums charts on the week ending on July 12th, selling 10,300 copies in that week. Track Listing #City of Gainesville - 1:54 #The State of Florida - 2:15 #Does the Lion City Still Roar? - 2:41 #Summon Monsters - 2:42 #Abandon Ship - 3:30 #Handshake Meet Pokerface - 2:42 #Settling Son - 3:01 #Malachi Richter's Liquor's Quicker - 2:37 #Golden Age of My Negative Ways - 1:40 #The Space They Can't Touch - 2:54 #Conviction Notice - 2:35 #This One is Going to Leave a Bruise - 2:26 #The Life of the Party Has Left the Building - 0:39 #Devil in My DNA - 3:29 #Antidote for the Underdog - 2:27 (UK Version only) All Time Low - 2:56 (Japanese Version only) Bonus Demo 7" #Settling Son (Demo) #Malachi Richter's Liquor's Quicker (Demo) Bonus Acoustic 7" #Conviction Notice (Acoustic) #Golden Age of My Negative Ways (Acoustic) Boxed Set 7" One #Malachi Richter's Liquor's Quicker (Live at Derron's) #Antidote for the Underdog #Settling Son (Demo) #Conviction Notice (Live at Derron's) 7" Two #Does the Lion City Still Roar? (Live at Derron's) #All Time Low #Handshake Meet Pokerface (Demo) #Summon Monsters (Live at Derron's) 7" Three #Conviction Notice (Acoustic) #Malachi Richter's Liquor's Quicker (Acoustic) #Golden Age of My Negative Ways (Acoustic) #Malachi Richter's Liquor's Quicker (Demo) #Sleep it Off (Live at Derron's) CD GNV-FLA.jpg|Front cover GNV-FLA Deluxe.jpg|Alternate front cover Less_Than_Jake-Gnv_Fla-Trasera.jpg|Back cover Vinyl *'Color:' Pastel Green *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Vinyl_Green_Front.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Vinyl_Green_Back.jpg| Back *'Color:' Green with Splatter *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Vinyl_Green_Splatter_Front.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Vinyl_Green_Splatter_Back.jpg| Back *'Color:' Clear with Multi Colored Splatter *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Vinyl_Clear_Splatter_Front.jpg| Front *'Color:' Black *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Vinyl_Black_Front.jpg| Front Demo Bonus Vinyl Cover Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Cover.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Back_Cover.jpg| Back *'Color:' Pastel Green *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Vinyl_Green_Front.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Vinyl_Green_Back.jpg| Back *'Color:' Green with Splatter *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Vinyl_Green_Splatter_Front.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Vinyl_Green_Splatter_Back.jpg| Back *'Color:' Clear with Multi Colored Splatter *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Vinyl_Clear_Splatter_Front.jpg| Front *'Color:' Black *'Copies:' Image:GNV_FLA_Demo_Vinyl_Black_Front.jpg| Front Instore Acoustic Bonus Vinyl Orlando *'Color:' Red *'Copies:' 150 Image:GNV_FLA_Acoustic_Vinyl_Red_Front.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Acoustic_Vinyl_Red_Back.jpg| Back Atlanta *'Color:' Yellow Green *'Copies:' 150 Long Island *'Color:' Blue *'Copies:' 150 Image:D000_1.jpg| Front Boston *'Color:' White *'Copies:' 150 Fords *'Color:' Clear *'Copies:' 150 Minneapolis *'Color:' Copper *'Copies:' 150 St. Louis *'Color:' *'Copies:' 200 Toronto *'Color:' *'Copies:' 200 Rochester *'Color:' *'Copies:' 200 Houston *'Color:' *'Copies:' 200 Dallas *'Color:' *'Copies:' 200 Boxed Set Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_Cover.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_Back_Cover.jpg| Back CD Cover Image:GNV-FLA_Deluxe.jpg| Front Image:GNV-FLA_Deluxe_Back.jpg| Back Vinyl Cover Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_7_Inch_1.jpg| 7" One Front Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_7_Inch_1_Back.jpg| 7" One Back Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_7_Inch_2.jpg| 7" Two Front Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_7_Inch_2_Back.jpg| 7" Two Back Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_7_Inch_3.jpg| 7" Three Front Image:GNV_FLA_Boxed_Set_7_Inch_3_Back.jpg| 7" Three Back DVD Cover Image:GNV_FLA_DVD.jpg| Front Image:GNV_FLA_DVD_Back.jpg| Back Category: Albums